Alien Temperor
are aliens featured in the TV series Ultraman Taro. He appears in the two-part episodes 33 & 34. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 52 m, 54 m (Mebius & The Ultra Brothers), 56 m (Ultra Zero Fight/Ultraman Retsuden) *Weight: 35,000 t, 39,000 t (Mebius & The Ultra Brothers), 43,000 t (Ultra Zero Fight/Ultraman Retsuden) *Origin: Planet Temperor History Ultraman Taro Alien Temperor was a very powerful alien tyrant. Instead of attacking Earth like other aliens usually do, he decided to attack a different place, the world of the Ultras, Land of Light. However, he had something on his way: Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack, Ace and Taro. Temperor and his assistant were prepared to attack, however, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack and Ace went to Earth to visit Taro, forcing Temperor to delay his plans, making him forced to fight the Ultras personally. He arrived and landed on the middle of a city, growing to a kaiju size and lure the Ultras out as Zoffy joins the reunion. Temperor attacked and started to destroy the city, calling the attention of the Ultras. ZAT attacked Temperor, however their weapons were powerless before Temperor, who laughed at their wasted effort. Finally, Kotaro summoned Taro into the battle, what Temperor was hoping for. Temperor was so powerful Taro couldn't face him alone, he was trying to make Temperor leave of the populated area, and later he flew away. Meanwhile, while ZAT attacked the invader, he was distracted by several kids, but he used his flames to force ZAT to retreat, and he shot down one of their fighters, but Zoffy came to save them before flying off, taking ZAT and a scientist as temporary hosts, knowing they weren't safe in their normal human selves. Meanwhile, Taro came to attack Temperor with an energy blast followed up by the Storium Ray, but it had no effect on the evil alien. Temperor crushed Taro with his electric whip, then he pummeled Taro and then choked him with his toxic gas, burning him, and continued to beat down Taro. Taro was very hurt, and had no power to beat Temperor, causing him no option but to retreat. But suddenly, the five Ultras appeared to the alien tyrant, he attacked them, but they avoided his attack. Taro returned to human size and flew inside Temperor's mouth, growing inside him, destroying the evil alien. However, as the Ultra brothers were celebrating, the alien's spaceship appeared and resurrected him in front of Kotaro. He used his special vision to see Kotaro, and then taunted him. Kotaro continued to fire on Temperor, who flew to the sky to await a true challenge as Kotaro told the Ultra Brothers that Temperor was brought back to life. A while later on that same day, Temperor attacked the city, creating a fissure on Earth. Kotaro distracted the alien, making him dizzy. ZAT appeared and started to attack Temperor, but it was useless again, Temperor was mocking them, but Kotaro continued to annoy Temperor. Temperor got so dizzy that he toppled over. Annoyed and getting tired of the tactic, he returned to his spaceship again. He thinking of a new tactic, he turned into his Temperor Spider form. Temperor soon captured Kotaro, and returned to his normal form, he and holding Kotaro with a rope he started to torture him and then rub it in the face of his brothers that he had caught Taro. However, Kotaro escaped, landing on the nose of one of ZAT's planes, as the other Ultra Brothers helped get him to safety, unknowingly letting Temperor discover their new hosts before trying to kill them all. Despite Temperor's best efforts, the Ultra Brothers escaped with their hosts as Temperor was wreaking chaos on the city.Soon, the brothers were forced to give their life force to some volleyball players but Temperor discovered them again, but they managed to escape from him. Very furious, he continued destroying the city, leaving it in ruins. He was soon going to attack Kotaro, but the Ultra Brothers had a plan. Hiding inside several toys that were thrown at Temperor the brothers ambushed and confronted him. He attacked with everything in his arsenal but the Ultras resisted his attacks. Ultraseven, Ace and Jack all fired at him but it didn't take him down. Temperor blasted the Ultra Brothers, making some of them to fall to the ground. While he was laughing, several of the Ultras fired their beams together to the alien, causing a cyclone of energy that stunned him long enough for Taro to cut off the alien's arms, leaving him powerless. All the Ultra Brothers picked up the alien, and after throwing him high to the air, Taro used his Neo Storium Ray to destroy the tyrant. His ship tried to revive him again, but several Ultras fired their beams on the ship, causing it to be destroyed, ensuring Temperor was dead once and for all. Trivia *Originally, Alien Temperor was the intended design and villain who be later known as Alien Empera. During the time of his episode's broadcast even lists him as being the mastermind behind Alien Empera's assault on the Land of Light by sending monsters to attack M-78. Ultimately, this plan was scrapped. *Alien Temperor's original name was to be called "Alien Breton" after his Empera status was dropped. *Alien Temperor is a playable character in the PSP game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers Alien Temperor reappeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Arriving on the city on their invicible ship, Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle and Temperor himself. Those four aliens made an alliance to free the evil U-Killersaurus, a almost almighty monster, and Yapool. While the Aliens were planning their attack, they found an obstacle: Ultraman Mebius. Temperor suddenly spoke and said that he will confront Mebius himself, and after he destroys him, he will become leader of the alliance. Nackle said he can go and fight him. The other three aliens used Temperor as a tool to study Mebius' powers. After the alien arrived on Kobe, he called Mebius, and started to attack and destroy the city, suddenly, Mebius appeared and they started to fight. After a heavy fight on both ground and sky, they both ended in the top of the sea, after Temperor fired his most powerful attack at Mebius, Mebius used the charge of the Mebium Ray to repel Temperor's attack, then quickly Mebius fired his beam, making Temperor's ray vanish, he blocked the hit, but it was too powerful causing his destruction. The other three aliens mocked Temperor, saying he was just a bunch of words, but Zarab said that thanks to him, they found information of Mebius they needed. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Temperor reappears in the series Ultra Galaxy: Never Ending Odyssey. Temperor is first seen defeating Alien Mephilas in battle. Instead of killing him, Temperor smashes Mephilas' Battlenizer and leaves him for dead. Later, Temperor encounter Mephilas, who has now become Armored Mephilas, and tries to kill him with his Arigera. But, soon, Mephilas kills both Temperor and Arigera with one slash of his sword (Which was actually stolen from Armored Darkness.) Trivia *The Alien Temperor suit from the Ultraman Mebius film was reused for Alien Temperor's appearance in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Temperor reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Super Alien Hipporito, Zoa Muruchi, Telesdon, and Earthron to take on Gomora. He was called back along with the surviving monsters to watch Gomora fight the Ultras and was called back and teamed up with the remaining monsters to fight Ultraman Zero. He was the second monster to be killed by Zero's Zero Wide Shot in the final battle behind Telesdon and followed up by Vakishim and Gudon. Trivia *The Alien Temperor suit from the Ultraman Mebius film was reused for Alien Temperor's appearance in the film. *This Alien Temperor might be the original from Ultraman Taro. *Alien Temperor is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. ' Ultra Zero Fight Another Alien Temperor will appear in the second part of Ultra Zero Fight he's given the name . He joins forces with Surai, Deathrog, Glocken, and Jathar to create the "Darkness Five". After Jather was killed, Viranias''' '''teamed up with Tyrant as team Dark Terror to fight Ultraman Zero. He later battles the Jean brothers but is forced to retreat. After all Ultimate Force Zero' members are killed, Zero Darkness invites Vuiraniasu and the others to conquer the universe. But then Shining Ultraman Zero defeats Belial. Zero uses the Shining Star Drive and emitted a light too bright for the Darkness Five to handle forcing them all to retreat. Darkness Five.jpg|Alien Temperor as member of Darkness Five Alien Temperor & Tyrant as team Dark Terror.jpg|Alien Temperor & Tyrant as team Dark Terror Jean-bot and Jean-nine vs Alien Temperor & Tyrant.jpg|Dark Terror vs Jean Brother Alien Temperor dodge it.jpg|Alien Temperor dodge missile Alien Temperor dodge Double Jean Knuckle.jpg|Alien Temperor dodge Double Jean Knuckle Zero Darkness(Belial).jpg|After done talking to Zero,Zero Darkness(Belial) walking Later,Zero Darkness(Belial) talk to Darkness Four and Tyrant.jpg|Zero Darkness(Belial) talk to the four member of Darkness & Tyrant Zero Darkness(Belial) ask Darkness Four & Tyrant to rule the universe.jpg|Zero Darkness(Belial) ask them to join him to rule the universe Zero Darkness(Belial),Darkness Four & Tyrant.jpg|They about to go right now Ultraman Retsuden Alien Temperor appears alongside with his comrades Alien Mephilas, Glozam, Deathrem and Belial in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 100 as well as the Darkness Five biography special. In New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 9, his battle against Jean-bot and Jean-nine with Tyrant was referenced by Ultraman Zero and Glenfire to demonstrate the Jean Brothers' teamwork. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with many diffrent monsters he is seen cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Ultra Zone Alien Temperor appears in Ultra Zone. Powers and Weapons Overall *Electric Whip: Temperor's favorite weapon, a whip capable of delivering large amounts of electricity that can cripple Ultras with little trouble. *Omni Pincers: Temperor can produce different attacks from his pincers such as flames, orange energy blasts that can knock the likes of Ultraman Taro down, and an orange energy ray designed for torture. *Poison Gas: Temperor can spew toxic white gas from his face tubes that can stun Ultras. *Ultra-View Vision: Temperor possesses special vision that allows him to see Ultras in human form. *Size Change: Temperor can alter his size from human size to kaiju size at will. *Flight: Temperor can fly at high speeds. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers *Flamethrower: Temperor can release deadly streams of explosive flames from inside both of his claws. Can cause large explosions. *Winged Flight: Temperor's "cape" can morph into a gigantic, bat-like wing, with which allows him to fly at speeds that match those of Ultraman Mebius. *Electric Darts: Temperor can emit tiny, electric energy darts from inside both of his claws. Not very strong, but can be fired in rapid succession. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *Battle Nizer: Temperor has a battle nizer identical to Reimon's. The monster he uses to summon is Arigera. Gallery Alien Temperor 0.jpg Alien Temperor 1.jpg Alien Temperor 2.jpg Alien Temperor 3.jpg Alien Temperor 4.jpg Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Reionyx Category:The Darkness Five Alien Temperor Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Crustacean Kaiju Category:Belial's Army